A Brighter Future
by MasterRedcoat
Summary: The war is over, Marcus and Anya's dreams have come true. But what's in it for Baird? As he battles with the son of a bitch of a conscience. A flirty and anxious Samantha is trying to show Baird that he needs to see the future. Short One-shot between Sam and Baird. Rated M for swearing and innuendos.


"**A tomorrow Marcus, we've finally got a tomorrow!"** Baird pondered what she said in her head, as he wandered down to the beach. To feel the wind spray sand onto his skin, smell the fresh salty air of Azura. Baird smiled to himself as he sat on a boulder.

'_**And you said we were gonna lose this war…'**_ Baird thought in his head.

'_**I had my doubts okay? You won big deal. What you need to focus on now, is a chick!'**_ Baird's eyes widened as the other half of his head nagged about a girl.

'_**C'mon! We've just won the war; I don't need you giving me shit about settling down just yet. Besides, I've got a girl to look out for.'**_ The Baird cockily thought.

'_**This doesn't include your right hand, jerkoff."**_

'_**Fuck you asshole!'**_ The voice began laughing inside his head. Just as a female voice derailed his train of thought.

"**Baird? That you?"** Baird instantly recognised the strong and sturdy Australian accent, and he went rigid.

'_**Uh oh, It's Sam; Think my heart's just skipped a beat…'**_Baird thought.

'_**Or 12…"**_ The voice said yet again.

'_**Seriously, will you just shut the fuck up?!'**_ Baird was interrupted once again when Sam slapped a hand onto his back, causing him to jump.

"**Fuck Sam, how many times have I told you not to jump me like that?"** Sam chuckled and sat beside him.

"**What'cha doing out here Damon, come inside, we're holding a double celebration.**

"**Double?"** Baird looked at here weirdly

"**Yeah, the end of the war, and Anya and Marcus getting together." **Baird sighed heavily and rose from the rock they sat on, staring into the sunset and the tide as it pushed and pulled itself. He picked up a stone and lobbed it into the water, causing a massive plop and ripples.

"**No thanks, relationship celebrations ain't for me."** Sam looked at him curiously.

"**Why? You haven't got a girl back home have you?" **Baird turned and looked at Sam with irritated eyebrows before sitting back down on the rock.

"**Nope. Why you asking?"** Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"**I just wondered, you need a girl in your life, someone who'd wanna have as much fun as you."** She smiled at Baird and winked at him. Baird got wide eyes and looked away, the voice coming back to nag at him.

"_**Oh shit man! She winked at you. She's coming for you man, better think fast. Whatever you do, DON'T GET A HARD ON!'**_ Baird dismissed the voice in his head and felt the wind ripple his tanktop; he removed his armour whilst walking down the beach. He then felt Sam put her hand onto his right.

"**C'mon Damon, tell me what you're feeling."** Sam wanted Baird and he knew it, just as much as he wanted her.

"**Okay Sam, let's just be clear, I like all of Delta for their own reasons. Mainly because you're my only family."** Sam got concerned and investigated.

"Then why are you such an arse to everyone?"

Baird was failing to answer, but words eventually came to his mouth.

"**Because I'm scared of losing you guys, so I try to keep you away, so you don't get so intertwined with my life."** Sam used her thumb to stroke his hand.

"**I like Cole because of his childlike enthusiasm, his level-headedness, and how he's always there to help you out. Anya because she's sweet and wise and never loses her temper at you. Carmine, he's burly so is never afraid to defend you and he can take a good joke. Marcus because, his Sergeant attitude always kept me in check, that voice of his I always love to argue with. And Dom.…"** Baird began to trial off, Sam nodded and a single tear ran from her eye.

"I miss him too Baird…" She blandly droned.

"**And you Sam, you're fun, at least, to argue with…"** Sam giggled at that quote and punched him in the arm. **"…You're funny, your hair's nice, you've got a good personality and accent, you're beautiful…"**

'_**SHIT! What did I just say?'**_ Baird was shocked in his head.

'_**Said WAY too much…Dumb shit…'**_ The voice cried, as it face-palmed itself whilst shaking his head in disarray.

Sam giggled and squeezed Baird's hand tighter.

"**Beautiful, huh? Smooth talker…"** She gave Baird a big grin and for once he actually felt relieved… In his head he visualised him having an argument with himself, the bad one wearing red armour and having brown hair. Baird himself flipped the voice a middle finger with a smug smirk on his face

'_**She seemed to like it…'**_ Baird said cockily. The voice raised his hands in defence and began to walk backwards, away from Baird and out of his head.

'_**Hey, hey. Your own ya own pal.'**_ And with that he disappeared and Baird was thinking straight again. Sam looked at him intriguingly, cocking her head and never losing that smile.

"**You were never that nice to me Damon. I think I'm starting to like you."** Baird perked up and looked Sam straight in the face.

"**REALLY?"** Sam winked again.

"**Yeah, you sound like you're beginning to like ME."** Baird backed away, pulling his hand out from under Sam's and raising them in defence. Just like that prick of a voice in his head.

"**Whoa! Sam, don't go there, I don't like you! I mean I like you, but not that kinda like, if you know what I mean, Y'know, not 'like you' like you."** His hand went to his face as he tried to cover himself up. **"Okay…where were we, can we start over? Look, I like you but I don-"** Sam called his bullshit and before he could make himself look even more like a fool, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in for a long kiss.

She pulled away and whispered,

"**Stop bullshittin' me Damon, enjoy yourself; you want this and I want this…"** With that she pulled Damon in for a longer kiss, and they both slid off the rock together, she pulled away again, and began to undo her combat armour. Baird was lying on the blistering sand as Sam threw her breastplate into the sand behind them; she then lifted her green tanktop off, revealing a slender tanned body with a green bra. She leaned down and continued to kiss him, and they rolled in the sand. Little did they realise they rolled too close to the tide and they were both blasted by the freezing water, Sam gave out a girly squeal and Baird moaned as they were both drenched in water and wet sand. Sam put a lock of wet hair behind her ear as she lay by Baird on the wet sand. She lay by his side and began to pick the clumps of sludge from her bra and belly button. Baird merely sighed, his voice in a mockingly bland tone.

"**Great, now I'm gonna have to change this shirt."** Sam saw the opportunity and got close, propping her head on her elbow, just as she picked the last of the sand from her belly.

"**You can take off the top, seeing as it's covered in shit. But…I don't think I'm gonna let you put one back on."** She said playfully, Baird clearly seeing her raise her eyebrow in a 'If you know what I mean…' manner. As her left 2 fingers went on to his chest, and she 'walked' them up to his face as he watched curiously, her hand then came to his cheek and turned his head to face hers. She brought his in for another kiss just as the tide came over them again. Baird grunted mid kiss and upon pulling away,

"**Let's go somewhere else."** Handing Sam her top. She waited before taking it.

"**Yeah, how's about we head to my room so I can 'dress you'.** Emphasising the word 'dress you' in a seductive tone. Baird gave her a cheeky smirk and said,

"**Yeah I remember, all my tops are covered in oil and lubricant and shit."** Sam's smile dropped.

"**You just killed it Baird!"** Baird got smart-ass again.

"**Hey lady, jokes aren't Locust!"** jabbing a finger at her breasts. She saw this playful gesture and slapped his hand.

"**Sly bastard…"** she kissed Baird again. **"…Can't believe I actually missed you."** She said with clear sarcasm. This is what she wanted, and now the ball is in her court

"**You missed me, huh?" **He kissed Sam again as he got up and offered his hand.

"**Only because the sun was in my eyes."** She took Baird's hand and he brought her to her feet, deliberately touching her breast in retaliation.

"**Ha…ha…ha…"** And he wrapped his arm around her as they began to walk back to the hotel, his left hand picking the sand from her hair. Sam was in paradise, as she felt Baird's warm skin touch her bare hip, his hand on her stomach made her realise; she had to look to the future. Maybe if she had her way with Damon, he could be putting his hand on where a baby could be…


End file.
